Les mystères de l'univers
by Photonix
Summary: Links, Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas (ça fait un peu bizarre de dire ça mais bon...) C'est ma première fan fic' donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Elle raconte l'histoire de Links, Mathieu et Antoine durant leur dernière année de collème.
1. Chapter 1

**Links, Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas (ça fait un peu bizarre de dire ça mais bon…) C'est ma première fan fic' donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Elle raconte l'année de 3** **e** **de Links.**

La sonnerie retentit, stridente, comme d'habitude. Le brouhaha qui s'ensuivit fut celui d'une classe ramassant ses affaires et se précipitant vers le self pour être servi en premier. Seul Links ne partageait pas l'agitation générale. Il s'approcha de l'entrée du laboratoire où Mme Vauthier finissait d'effacer le tableau. Il demanda : « Si un objet plus lourd qu'un photon égalait sa vitesse, aucun risque de détruire l'univers ?

-À priori non mais il me paraît difficile d'égaler la vitesse de la lumière sans descendre sous la masse de cette particule.

-D'accord merci. Moi je pense que c'est possible.

-Oui mais toi tu es optimiste. »

Sur ces mots, Links rejoignit le self en compagnie de Mathieu qui l'attendait près de la porte. De nouvelles connexions s'établissaient dans sa tête.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et ne reprit pas tout de suite ses esprits. Il se trouvait dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, assis au quatrième rang. Il sentit une paire de petits yeux noirs braqués sur lui. Un sentiment de profondeur antipathie s'emparé de lui en s'apercevant qu'ils appartenaient à Mme Calmet, l'actuelle prof de physique. Apparement, elle attenduit une réponse. Links vit le doigt de son voisin de classe, Mathieu désigner la question 3 de l'exercice qu'ils avaient à faire. Il satisfait rapidement la prof qui parut déçue.

-Merci, j'ai dormi longtemps?

-Non ça va tu as le sommeil léger, lui répondit Mathieu dont les yeux bleus pétillant d'amusement, et tu lui a une fois de plus donné une belle leçon: on peut dormir en cour et ne pas apprendre ses cours tant qu'on s'appelle Alexis

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je detestais ce prénom. Tu as réussi à me trouver un surnom: Links et tu ne l'utilisés même pas

-Ouh là j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas aimé ce réveil brutal.

-Oui c'est sûr. Je rêvais d'une époque révolue, soupira-t-il, d'il y a deux ans.

Marhieu sourit tristement et sortit de son sac une feuille qu'il déposa sur la paillasse. Links la reconnut aussitôt. C'était le plan d'un moteur qui, en théorie permettrai d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Il avait eu cette idée deux ans auparavant. Et depuis bien des choses avaient changées...


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque la sonnerie signifiant la fin du cours le plus ennuyeuse de la semaine sonne, Links eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. Avant, ils étaient toujours les premiers avec Mathieu à sortir mais depuis que Mme Vauthier avait changé de collège et que Mme Calmet l'avait remplacée, ils bondissant de leurs tabourets dès que le cours se terminait. En plus il fallait forcément que ce soit le dernier cours de la dernière journée de la semaine. Autrement dit, la dernière heure du vendredi.

Dans la cour, alors que Links rangeait son sac dans son casier, Marion vint vers lui. Il lui sourit mais elle ne lui répondit pas. « Mme Tixier veut te voir au CDI pour le rendez – vous d'orientation à 17h30.

-Ok mauvaise journée ?

-Oui, on est vendredi.

-Tu rentres chez toi ce week-end ?

-Non, mon père est de plus en plus malade, répondit Marion.

Links jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata que si il y allait maintenant, il serait pile à l'heure.

-Bon on en reparle tout à l'heure.

IL partit.

En arrivant au CDI, son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur un livre posé sur une table et ayant pour titre « Les attentats ayant marqués la décénnie ». Sa vue se brouilla. Non ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il réussissait à contenir les larmes. Pas maintenant. Se rappelant tout à coup de pourquoi il était là, il alla s'asseoir en face de Mme Tixier, sa prof principale. « Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop de mal à te faire à l'internat ?

-Non ça ne change pas grand chose. Juste l'endroit où je dors.

En réalité, même s'il se sentait bien entouré de ses amis, il ressentait quelques fois de la nostalgie à l'égard de l'époque où il pouvait encore dire bonjour à ses parents le matin et bonne nuit le soir.

-Bon, on est là surtout pour parler de ce que tu veux faire plus tard. Tu as une idée ou plusieurs en tête ?

-Comme j'aime bien la physique et surtout l'astronomie, je pensais à astronome mais bon, ça paraît compliqué.

-Il vaut mieux que tu te fasses confiance, à toi ainsi qu'aux personnes qui t'entourent.

Elle mit fin à l'entretien sur ces paroles, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres. En sortant, Links croisa Antoine, un ami de Mathieu. Ce dernier détourna la tête en l'appercevant. Étrange.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Links arriva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mathieu, il trouva son ami en train de se balancer sur sa chaise de bureau, perdu dans ses pensées comme à son habitude. En entendant la porte se refermer, il reposa ses deux pieds par sourit et demanda : « Alors, Antoine t'a dit ce dont je voulais te parler ?

-Euh… non, je l'ai croisé mais il a détourné la tête en me voyant.

-Bizarre, je lui avais pourtant demandé de te faire passer une info.

-Ah et laquelle ?

-Je pensais t'attendre à 18h dans la chambre de Marion et Armelle. Mais finalement tu as fini tôt. Bon allons – y.

Il se leva et les deux amis prirent la direction des dortoirs des filles. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Antoine. Celui-ci sourit à Mathieu mais ignorance royalement Links. En arrivant, ils découvrirent Marion seule sur son lit. Elle leur apprit que Armelle était en retenue car elle avait passé son cours de physique à dessiner. Links sourit : « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus le fait qu'elle dessine en cours ou celui que CC (surnom de Mme Calmet) ait encore abusé du pouvoir que lui confère son statut de prof.

-Moi, ce qui m'étonne c'est que Mr Links soit encore en train de critiquer la prof de physique, renchérit Mathieu sur le même ton ironique. »

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire. Links adorait voie Marion rigoler. Il la trouvait belle dans ces instants, rares depuis qu'elle avait appris que son père avait un cancer. En fait, il la trouvait tout le temps belle mais lorsque le coin de ses lèvres allaient vers le haut, lorsque ses deux yeux verts se mettaient à pétiller d'amusement et qu'il pouvait percevoir sa joie jusque dans les reflets de ses cheveux noirs, il devait bien s'avouer que son cœur s'emballait. Links était en train de leur raconter le rendez vous d'orientation lorsque Armelle fit irruption dans la chambre. Elle était tout l'inverse de sa binôme de dortoir au niveau physique. En effet, elle était grande et blonde. Et si on pouvait penser qu'elles se ressemblaient au point de vue caractère, c'était vrai jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un faisait une blague. Consciente de ce défait, elle demanda : « Alors, vous en avez profité pour rigoler de quoi ?

-De celle qui a été ta bourreau tout à l'heure, se chargea de répondre Mathieu avec son tact habituel.

-Tu plaisantes mais elle abusé déjà de son statut de prof, imaginez si elle devenait directrice. »

A ce moment là, ils entendirent des coups de feu.


	4. Chapter 4

Links se leva d'un bond, sorti de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongée la contemplation de Marion et déclara : « D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que ça venait du bureau du directeur. Allons voir. » Les trois autres hochement la tête, se levèrent et le suivirent. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Mme Calmet qui, pour la première fois de mémoire d'élève, leur sourit. Ils en furent tous très étonnés mais se reconcentrèrent rapidement sur ce qu'ils faisaient. En arrivant devant le bureau de Mr Delvos, le directeur, Links frappa pour vérifier si il était là. Aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Marion poussa la porte. Ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glaça le sang. Pourtant, celui qui coulait de derrière le bureau jusqu'à leurs pieds était bien liquide. Armelle désigna un couteau de cuisine écarlate sûrement jeté dans le coin de la pièce par le tueur.

-Un meurtre.

Ils hochèrent le tête. Mathieu allait s'approcher de l'endroit où semblait se trouver le cadavre pour voir s'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose lorsque Mme Perrin fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde déconcerte ni même étonnée en voyant la scène de crimes et leur fit signe de la tête pour signifier qu'elles voulait qu'elles les suive. Ils obtempérèrent, toujours un peu déboussolés. Elle les mena à la salle de classe la plus proche et s'assit sur une table face à eux. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Armelle demanda

-Il est mort ?

-J'en ai bien peur, oui

-Pourquoi ? demanda Mathieu

-J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un voulait l'éliminer. Ça m'a tout l'air d'un meurtre.

-Qui ? Marion posa la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres.

-Ah ben dans les films policiers, ils cherchent à savoir à qui profite le crime.

Sur ces mots, Mme Perrin se leva et partit. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Cette nuit – là, Links n'eût aucun mal à s'endormir. À croire que depuis la mort de ses parents, rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Pour Mathieu, en revanche, ce fut tout le contraire. Il passa sa nuit à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'endormir, il fit un rêve étrange dans lequel apparaissait plusieurs personnages. À son réveil, vers 5 heures, il ne se souvenait de rien.

Le lendemain, il ne parvenait pas à enlever l'image de sang de la veille de son esprit. Pour Links, par contre, la journée se passa normalement jusqu'à la récréation de l'après midi où Mme Tixier vint les chercher, eux, Marion et Armelle. Deux policiers voulaient leur parler. Les quatre amis racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu puis retournèrent en cours pour les 15 dernières minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soir, Links descendit manger seul. Il retrouva ses deux amies au self. Elles avaient toutes les deux leurs têtes des mauvais jours, il trouva ça étonnant car, d'habitude, quand l'une allait mal, l'autre lui remontait le moral. Armelle demanda

-Mathieu n'est pas là,

-Non il est resté dans sa chambre. Je crois que l'épisode de hier l'à un peu bousculé.

-Bon, alors on ne lui apprend pas tout de suite la nouvelle

-Quelle nouvelle?

En terminant sa phrase, Mme Calmet entra dans la pièce

-Je crois que tu vas bientôt la connaître.

En effet, au terme d'un discours aussi ennuyeux que ses cours et durant lequel Links faillit s'endormir plusieurs fois, elle déclara qu'elle allait terminer l'année au poste de directrice. "Il faudra voir à qui profite le crime" les mots de Mme Perrin lui revinrent en mémoire. Il partit.

En remontant dans sa chambre, il croisa Antoine.

-Mathieu va bien

-Oui j'allais aller le voir tu veux venir?

-Euh oui pourquoi pas.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent Mathieu en position foetale derrière le lit de Links. Apparement il s'était changé car il portait maintenant un tee short rouge et une casquette gris-vert. Ce fut Antoine qui le premier demanda

-Ça va?

Aucune réponse.

-Mathieu? Tu m'entends? Tenta son binôme de chambre

Aucune réponse

-Eh oh il y a quelqu'un? Antoine retente sa chance.

Aucune réponse.

-Bon Mathieu arrêté de faire ton gamin.

L'intéressé se leva d'un bond. Il paraissait déboussolé. Les deux garçons l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur son lit et lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé lors de la soirée. Encore une fois, il ne réagit pas. Antoine regarda l'heure.

-C'est bientôt le couvre feu bon on verra demain matin si il ne va pas mieux, on l'amènera à l'infirmerie.

-Oui bonne nuit.

Le lendemain l'état de Mathieu avait empiré. Links et Antoine firentre ce qu'ils avaient conclu la veille. Mr Knot sortit de la salle des profs.

-Mr Cleunay le surveillant n'est pas là donc je m'occupe de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

Il remarqua ensuite l'état de choc dans lequel était Mathieu.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour l'apprendre?

-Apprendre quoi? Demanda Links

Mais il était déjà entré dans la petite pièce blanche avec Mathieu.

La sonnerie retentit et Antoine demanda ce qu'ils avaient. Il lui répondit qu'ils avaient permis mais que Mr Cleunay n'était pas là donc il ne savait pas qui les surveilleraient.


End file.
